1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a function to store photographing data and a display device connectable thereto.
2. Related Background Art
A camera capable of storing photographing data has been known. For example, photographing data is transferred to a so-called data pack mounted on a rear cover of a camera body and the data transferred to the data pack is displayed by a personal computer.
However, in the prior art camera, no consideration is paid to a case where a data memory area is full and can no longer store data and it therefore lacks reliability.
In the prior art, since the memory for storing the photographing data is used in a uniform manner, there is also waste in the amount of storable photographing data.
In the prior art, since a store mode may be changed even while the photographing data is stored, there may be a case in which the photographing data is not correctly displayed.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a camera which pays consideration to a case where the memory area is fully occupied and the photographing data can no longer be stored.
In accordance with the present invention, the camera comprises
photographing data memory means,
setting memory means for determining whether to store photographing data or not,
remaining memory capacity determination means for outputting a first signal when a memory area to store the photographing data is present and outputting a second signal when the memory area to store the photographing data is exhausted.
When the second signal is outputted, an alarm is displayed or a release operation is inhibited. The stored setting is reset when a main switch is turned off.
In the present invention, the area for storing the photographing data is always monitored, and where the storing is no longer permitted, the alarm is issued or the release operation is inhibited so that there is no risk that the photographing data is not stored without notice to a user. The reset can be readily done and the photographing can be continued.
It is a second object of the present invention to use the memory device without waste by a storing method to use the memory most efficiently.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention permits the efficiently use of the memory device by imparting address information of a plurality of memories to the memory device.
In accordance with the present invention, the storing and the reading of the photographing data is controlled by imparting a plurality of address information, the storing and the reading are attained by a simple operation of the addressing information.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a camera and a display device which can correctly display the stored photographing data.
In order to achieve the above object, in accordance with the present invention, memory items of the photographing data are outputted from the camera together with the photographing data so that they are correctly displayed on the display device. The setting of the memory items is inhibited during the storing of the photographing data.
In accordance with the present invention, the memory items of the photographing data are outputted from the camera together with the photographing data, and the display device receives and displays them by referring to the memory item information. Further, since the change of the memory items in the course of the storing of the photographing data is inhibited, the photographing data can be correctly displayed.